


Мы, тринианки

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015), St Trinian's - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Эта школа станет настоящим домом для всех. Особенно для тех, от кого отказался весь остальной мир.
Kudos: 1





	Мы, тринианки

Вера в который раз за последние две недели развернула список, выданный ей агентством по найму. Эта школа в нем значилась под «несчастливым» тринадцатым номером. В первых двенадцати Вере уже отказали, и теперь, подойдя к воротам — покосившимся и, кажется, даже обугленным с одной стороны, — она решила, что эта будет последней. Если работать с детьми ее больше не берут, а мысль о месте секретаря до сих пор вгоняет в дрожь, придется поменять специальность. В крайнем случае пойдет работать на завод — тысячи женщин так живут, чем она лучше них?  
  
На вывеске, выглядевшей так, будто ей играли в регби, было имя совершенно неизвестного ей святого. А над ним, поверх обычного «Добро пожаловать в...» крупными черными буквами написано «Осторожно: тринианки!» Вера нахмурилась: что это вообще за место? Может, туда не стоит и соваться? Или, попросив защиты (а лучше помощи) у этого святого, кем бы он ни был, пройти свою тропу унижений и отказов до конца?  
  
Десять пенсов, оставшиеся у нее после покупки билета на автобус, были хорошим аргументом в пользу «пройти», и Вера шагнула за ворота.  
  


***

  
В холле за столом дремала секретарша. Вера удивленно уставилась на длинные ноги в шелковых чулках, которые та вытянула поперек стола.  
  
— Простите, я могу видеть мисс...  
  
Девица открыла мутные глаза:  
  
— А? Что?! — с видимым трудом сфокусировала взгляд: — В-вы... Вы же не из налоговой?  
  
— Нет, но...  
  
— О, значит, к нам гости! Потрясающе! Желаете кофе? Коньяк? Кофе с коньяком?  
  
— Простите?.. — Может, все это ей просто послышалось? Учитывая, что в других школах ей редко предлагали даже чашку чая...  
  
— Предпочитаете кокаин?  
  
Точно — ей все мерещится. Эта девица, ее странные вопросы, чернильный прибор на столе, из которого почему-то пахнет коньяком, и торчащий из стены арбалетный болт, с которого свисает бежевый бюстгальтер.  
  
Кажется, секретарша уловила Верино замешательство и решила уточнить:  
  
— Вы точно не из налоговой?  
  
Вера снова заверила ее, что нет, ни в коем случае. И не из Министерства образования. Не из банка. Не из полиции. Не...  
  
— К директрисе — туда, — девица ткнула пальцем куда-то себе за спину.  
  
Там действительно оказалась оббитая железом дверь с надписью «Кабинет директора». Снова подавив желание сбежать, Вера потянула ее на себя.  
  
И тут же застыла на месте, остановленная грозным:  
  
— Руки!  
  
Мужеподобная женщина, одетая в старинное платье ужасного розового цвета, целилась в нее из ружья. Но, видимо, рассмотрев, кто именно к ней зашел, тут же его опустила:  
  
— О боже! Вы наверняка мисс Клейторн!  
  
— Д-да...  
  
— Наша новая учительница физкультуры! Какое счастье, что вам удалось добраться до нас! Я Миллисент Фриттон, директор этой чудесной школы. Как же я рада вас видеть! Когда сможете приступить к занятиям? — Она вышла из-за стола и с чувством встряхнула руку оторопевшей Веры.  
  
Та не знала, что и ответить. Ее что, уже взяли? Вот так, без долгого и выматывающего собеседования? Без расспросов и о том, что именно произошло на острове, и насколько правдивым было обвинение, которое выдвинул ей сумасшедший судья? Без намеков, что о приличной женщине в газетах пишут лишь дважды в ее жизни, и поводом для этого должны быть вовсе не два полицейских расследования?  
  
Но директор Фриттон уже сама отвечала на свой вопрос:  
  
— Ну конечно — вы начнете работать, как только мы заново отстроим спортзал! Я же говорила девочкам, что тринитротолуол — это не для второклассниц! Что им стоило начать с гексогена?! Кстати, вы же умеете стрелять? — огорошила она еще одним вопросом.  
  
Вера вздохнула:  
  
— Теперь — да.  
  
— Ценный навык. Уверена, наша школа станет для вас настоящим домом! Что ж, идемте, я представлю вас ученицам и коллегам... По крайней мере тем из них, кто жив и не в больнице.  
  
И Вера отправилась «знакомиться».  
  


***

  
И эта школа должна была стать для нее домом?! Разве что домом сумасшедшим!  
  
Уже на следующий день Вере казалось, что она в аду.  
  
Неделю спустя она была в этом уверена. Как и в том, что умение стрелять — действительно ценный навык.  
  
Воспитанницы оказались самыми ужасными детьми, каких ей хоть когда-нибудь приходилось видеть. Раньше она считала, что девочки из ее прежней школы капризны, ленивы и непочтительны? Ха! Те, по крайней мере, не пытались подложить самодельную бомбу под ее кровать! А еще они не устраивали учителям бойкот, не сбрасывали прямо перед ней горгулью с крыши, не фотографировали ее в ванной и не отсылали это фото в местный журнал для мужчин.  
  
Вера пыталась жаловаться — коллеги и директор только пожимали плечами и советовали быть внимательнее. Ну что ж... если другого выхода нет — она справится. Научится жить по их правилам — самым дурацким из всех, какие только можно себе представить.  
  


***

  
Или не таким уж дурацким? Просто... непривычным?  
  
Да и сами девочки оказались вовсе не злодейками или «будущими преступницами», как их любили называть эти идиоты из Министерства образования, завистливые клуши из прочих школ или деревенские сплетницы.  
  
Может эти девчонки и не плакали, разбив коленку (в том числе и себе), зато могли взахлеб рыдать над фильмом или романом. Не знали, как приготовить яичницу, не взорвав при этом кухню и половину коридора? Зато их фирменный бренди с успехом конкурировал со знаменитым «Джонни Уокером». Вертели, как могли, своими многочисленными поклонниками? Зато отличались поразительной верностью друг другу и своей школе.  
  
Их школе.  
  
Вера учила их играть в хоккей.  
  
И сама многому училась — в том числе у них. Уже полгода спустя она могла найти, распознать и обезвредить любое взрывное устройство. С закрытыми глазами, по одному только запаху отличала действительно хороший чай, кофе, порох или виски от негодного. Знала, как будет «здравствуйте», «сколько стоит?» и «а если поторговаться?» на восьми языках, а «пошел к черту!» — на четырнадцати. Могла за минуту выпроводить за дверь любого полицейского или кредитора, за четыре-пять минут — комиссию из Министерства образования, а за четверть часа даже налогового инспектора. Нечего этому сброду делать в их школе. У них, тринианок, свои законы и правила, а на все прочие — плевать.  
  
Так и прошел год — ее первый год в Сент Триниан.  
  
Ее хоккейная команда вышла в финал кубка Британии и теперь готовилась к решающему матчу со своими вечными соперницами — девушками из Чаттерхема.  
  
— Мы им еще покажем, мисс Клейторн!  
  
— Обязательно покажем!  
  
Всегда. И всем на свете. Никто и ничто не устоит перед настоящими тринианками!  
  


***

  
— И кубок Британии среди женских команд по хоккею на траве достается... школе Сент Триниан! Давайте же...  
  
Последние слова комментатора утонули в шуме аплодисментов, визге и проклятиях.  
  
— Кубок наш!  
  
— Ура-а-а!  
  
— Мы их сделали, мисс Клейторн! Мы снова сделали этих гребаных зазнаек! Этих вонючих снобих из Чаттерхема! Вы — лучшая!  
  
— Это вы у меня лучшие! — Вера, насколько хватало рук, обняла свою команду.  
  
А ведь директриса была права, уверяя, что школа Сент-Триниан готова стать домом для тех, от кого отказался весь остальной мир. И, конечно же, мир об этом еще пожалеет!


End file.
